


Broken Love

by Whitewolfgirl77



Series: Poetry [46]
Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Betrayal, F/F, F/M, M/M, Partner Betrayal, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:34:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 73
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24294445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whitewolfgirl77/pseuds/Whitewolfgirl77
Summary: Sometimes love can turn to hate.
Series: Poetry [46]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1208664
Kudos: 2





	Broken Love

I saw the gracious action of my generation destroyed,  
How I mourned the kindness.  
Are you upset by how refined it is?  
Does it tear you apart to see the kindness so merciful?  
  
A devotion, however hard it tries,  
Will always be selfless.  
Are you upset by how altruistic it is?  
Does it tear you apart to see the devotion so egoistic?  
  
Hate is terrible burning.  
terrible burning is hate.  
Smack. smack, smack.


End file.
